


Long Shot

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "If there's one last kiss we gotta have, let's have it tomorrow..."





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This was inspired by the song, \"Long Shot\" by Antigone Rising. I don't own the charaters or the song, but I love them both!  


* * *

“…and on the air that drifted in the faded smell of denial…”

CJ Cregg storms out of the hotel ballroom holding back angry tears. She had to get out of there, Isobel or not. It’s bad enough that people walk all over her, but her boss won’t allow her to stick up for herself lest she lost a client or two. CJ would love to never have to see another Hollywood starlet again. In her haste to make it out the front door before Isobel tracks her down, CJ doesn’t see the slender brunette standing in her path and slams into her, knocking both women to the ground.

“Oh, my God!” CJ sits up, looking at the woman she just sent flying and hoping it’s not one of Isobel’s clients’ dates. “Are you okay? I am so sorry!” The other woman stands, straightening her skirt. “I’m fine, thank you.” CJ sits there for a moment in abject humiliation, and then blushes when she catches herself admiring the other woman’s shapely legs. The other woman holds out her hand to help CJ stand, only to almost end up on the floor when CJ’s ankle gives out and she plops down on the floor again.

“Are you okay?” CJ looks up into the most beautiful hazel eyes she’s ever seen. “Um, no. I don’t think so. No. I think I twisted my ankle.” The other woman smiles, stepping over CJ’s outstretched leg and bending to slide her arm around CJ’s shoulders, pulling her to her feet faster than a woman of her stature should be able to. One of her feet, CJ turns to the woman beside her, balancing her weight on her good foot. “Thanks. And I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. That’ll teach me. I’m CJ, by the way. CJ Cregg, incase you wanted to sue me.”

The woman laughs, holding out her hand. “Abbey.” CJ is pleasantly surprised at how soft Abbey’s hand is, and takes a moment to wonder what it would feel like on other parts of her anatomy. She blushes when she realizes that Abbey asked her a question. “I’m sorry?” CJ blushes again when she sees that she’s still holding hands with the other woman, and reluctantly lets go. “I was wondering why you were in such a hurry to get out of here dressed like you are.”

CJ’s skin tingles as Abbey’s eyes move up and down her body, taking in the form fitting pale pink gown. “I was at a party for work. We’re celebrating a movie release and I decided that I couldn’t kiss another size zero ass tonight, so I left. I was trying to get out of here before my boss found me.” Before Abbey can respond, they hear a voice down the hall ask, “Have you seen CJ?” Thinking quickly, Abbey slides her arm around CJ’s slim waist and walks her towards the elevator. “C’mon, you can hide in my room until the party dies down. It’ll give me a chance to look at your ankle, too.”

Stepping into the elevator, CJ takes a moment to check out her companion’s left hand. No ring, and no tan line, but with Abbey’s fair skin it’s almost impossible to tell. Still, a woman this attractive would almost have to be spoken for. “So, you’re a doctor then?” Abbey looks up, meeting CJ’s gaze. “Hmm?” CJ leans against the wall of the elevator. “You’re a doctor? I figure you’re either a doctor or a body builder, ‘cause you pulled me off the floor without breaking a sweat.” Abbey nods. “Thoracic surgeon, actually. I’m sure I can handle a sprained ankle, though.”

“…See, I don’t know so I won’t ask,  
I think it best that way.  
Can’t be held responsible for what you didn’t say…”

Once inside the suite, Abbey helps CJ to the couch. “My bag is in the bedroom. Be right back.” Abbey leaves CJ sitting on the couch, returning moments later with her medical bag and a glass of water. She pushes the coffee table away from the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of CJ. Reaching in the bag, she pulls out an Ace bandage and a bottle of Ibuprofen, hands CJ a couple of the pills and the water then tossing the bottle back in the bag. She takes CJ’s injured foot in her hands, slowing removing her shoe. “Now, tell me where it hurts.”

Abbey pushes on different areas of CJ’s ankle, turning it a bit and smiling at the sight of CJ’s perfectly painted red toe nails. “Ouch!” Abbey nods. “Yep, just a sprained ankle. I’ll wrap it up and you’ll be as good as new. Just stay off your feet for a few days.” CJ watches as Abbey carefully wraps her swollen ankle, and gasps when the older woman leans down to plant a kiss just above the bandage.

Encouraged by the younger woman’s reaction, Abbey meets CJ’s gaze as she leans down and plants another kiss a bit higher, and then another. With a sigh, CJ reaches down and pulls Abbey to her and into a fiery kiss. They kiss like long-time lovers, Abbey’s tongue finding all of CJ’s special spots.

When CJ breaks away to catch her breath, Abbey straddles her on the couch and starts exploring her long, elegant neck. CJ runs her fingers through Abbey’s hair, breathing in the scent of lavender and Aqua di Gio. Abbey sits back as CJ’s fingers start working on the buttons of her blouse. “Wait.”

Abbey takes CJ’s hands in hers, and looks down. “Before we go any further, I have to tell you something. I’m married. I’m not wearing my ring because I never wear it to work and I was giving a speech today, but I am married. I understand if you want to leave, but I hope you won’t.”

“If there’s one right thing you gotta do  
Don’t do it tonight.  
And for once enjoy the view  
Just out of the light.  
If there’s one last kiss we gotta have  
Let’s have it tomorrow.  
It’s a long shot,  
But a chance I’ve got to take.”

CJ sits there for a moment, remembering the last time she found herself in a hotel room with a married person. She walked away from John’s room feeling dirty and used; it’s not something she ever wants to do again. She looks up, ready to tell Abbey goodnight, but one look at her kiss-swollen lips and flushed skin changes her mind. Leaning forward, CJ plants a kiss at the base of Abbey’s neck. “I believe I heard you mention a bedroom earlier?”

Abbey smiles, capturing CJ’s lips in a quick kiss before standing and helping her lover to the bedroom. The two women walk to the bed, and Abbey slips behind CJ, planting kisses on her shoulders as she slides the straps of CJ’s dress down her shoulders, pushing the gown to the floor. Walking around CJ, Abbey lets her eyes roam all over CJ’s exposed skin, taking in her perky breasts, flat stomach, and the strip of material that passes for panties. When Abbey gets to CJ’s legs, she bursts into laugher.

“What’s so funny?” CJ’s a little pissed off. No one has ever laughed at her in the bedroom…it’s her domain. Abbey stops laughing when she notices the angry look on CJ’s face. “Oh, no, you’re beautiful! It’s just that, with your long legs…and you’ve got one foot in the air so you don’t put any pressure on it…. You look a bit like a flamingo!” CJ crosses her arms in front of her and glares at Abbey in mock-anger, trying to hold back her laughter yet failing miserably. “Oh, my God, I do!” She laughs as Abbey pulls her closer. “You’re the sexiest flamingo I’ve ever seen.”

CJ falls onto the bed, pulling her lover down with her. “Why does it turn me on when you compare me to bright pink water fowl?” Abbey sits up a bit, throwing her blouse onto the floor. “I don’t know, my dear, but I am very glad it does.”

“It’s fair to mention from the first  
That when you touched me there,  
You’re starting something that I’ll finish  
So just be aware…”

The ringing of the phone wakes Abbey early the next morning. Careful not to wake the sleeping woman beside her, Abbey crawls to the head of the bed, wondering how they ended up sleeping at the wrong end, and picks up the phone. “Hello?…Oh, hi. …It went great. … I’m a big hit. They love me here. …Yeah, my flight leaves at one, so I’m sure I’ll be back by then. …Yeah. Give Leo my best. … Love you, too. Bye.”

Hanging up, Abbey crawls across the bed to CJ’s side. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” CJ groans, pulling the covers over her head. “It’s too early! I don’t wanna get out of bed.” Abbey pulls back the blanket, covering CJ’s naked body with her own. “Who said anything about getting out of bed? I just didn’t want you to sleep through the encore.”

CJ smiles, wrapping her arms around Abbey’s neck. “Was that your husband on the phone?” Abbey moans as CJ kisses behind her ears. “Mmm…yeah. His friend Leo showed up unannounced with some grand idea. Jed wants to run it past me. He sounded excited.” CJ wraps her leg around Abbey’s hips. “Mmm Hmm…” She mumbles against her lovers neck. “Well, Jed and Leo are just gonna have to wait. They’re not the only one who’s excited, and it’s all your fault.” CJ rolls them over, pinning Abbey to the bed. “Think you can do something about it?” Abbey laughs as CJ trails kisses down her body. “I like the way you think, flamingo.”


End file.
